


А дальше просто жить

by Prokopyan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он хотел сдохнуть как никогда. Задушить самого себя подушкой не получалось, помочь было некому, а потом появился Гарри Харт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А дальше просто жить

В тоннелях было тесно. Стены будто давили со всех сторон, заставляя судорожно хватать ртом воздух – душный и жаркий от дыхания десятка людей. Одни были землеройками, другие – глупыми канарейками в этом подземном мире. Слепыми, беспомощными, не способными пробираться и ползти, согнувшись в три погибели.  
Руки тряслись. Эггзи всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, как бы хорошо было упасть прямо здесь. Лечь, закрыть глаза и просто уснуть, чтобы уже никогда не подняться. Шёл второй год бесконечных сражений, и смерть уже казалась получше войны. Пуля, взрыв, нож, обвалившийся тоннель или вода в нём могли даровать спокойствие, которое при жизни солдат уже не ждало.  
Эггзи видел однажды, что случается, когда приходит вода. Поток безумной, невообразимой силы разрушает стены, сносит всё на своём пути. Волна мешается с песком, грязью и кровью и, словно в насмешку, забирает почти спасшихся. Смывает их за мгновение до поверхности на глазах у тех, кому удалось спастись.  
Так погиб Чарли. Эггзи терпеть не мог заносчивого идиота, но не желал ему смерти. Теперь он завидовал мёртвому – тот-то, небось, нежился на хвалёных небесах и распивал нектар с ангелами. Эггзи утешал себя старыми как мир сказками, но на самом деле не верил, что ему суждено попасть в рай. Впереди был только сосновый ящик и три метра земли над ним.  
Они выбирались из узкого тоннеля, выпрямились во весь рост. А потом услышали недалеко, всего в паре метров, немецкую речь. Её нельзя было перепутать с австрийской. Германские солдаты узнаваемо лаяли за стенкой, стучали кирками. Эггзи задержал дыхание и крепче сжал пистолет. Врага нужно было встречать спокойным и во всеоружии.  
Его впервые ранили тогда. Пуля неудачно прошила колено, и ни один из сослуживцев не называл Эггзи везунчиком, только ничего не смыслившая в войне новенькая медсестра.  
Ему раздробило кость, осколки попали в мягкие ткани. Эггзи гнил заживо, пока его вытаскивали из треклятого тоннеля, перекидывали на носилки, заливали ему в глотку дешёвое пойло. Он захлёбывался алкоголем – с тех пор не берёт в рот ни капли, – а боль всё равно не уходила. Эггзи не мог ни кричать, ни шевелиться, ни даже молить о смерти. Однополчане потом говорили, будто он плакал.  
Он не произнёс ни слова, очнувшись на следующий день. Сутки лежал, отказывался есть, отвечать на расспросы, даже просто смотреть на людей. Эггзи не двигался и упрямо смотрел на то, что осталось от его ноги.  
Стоило отвести взгляд, и начинало казаться, что она на месте. Эггзи мог пошевелить пальцами, чувствовал, как мёрзнет не накрытая простынёю ступня. Голень чесалась, он тянулся к ней, но вместо кожи наталкивался на пустоту или ткань. Ноги больше не было, и Эггзи только сейчас понял, как это страшно – лишиться части себя.  
Ноги не было, а руки тряслись. Эггзи вдруг стал бесполезным, ничтожным – не человеком, а половиной человека. Его тошнило от самого себя. Он и до этого не приносил особой пользы ни семье, ни родине, теперь же стал обузой для всех. Эггзи мечтал, чтобы пальцы перестали дрожать, а медсёстры – прятать от него острые, опасные для жизни предметы.  
Он хотел сдохнуть как никогда. Задушить самого себя подушкой не получалось, помочь было некому, а потом появился Гарри Харт.

– Эггзи? Эггзи?!  
Эггзи открывает глаза и видит над собой взволнованное лицо сестры. Молли быстро повзрослела за военные годы – и не скажешь, что ей всего тринадцать лет. Сверху на Эггзи смотрят обеспокоенные и одновременно всё понимающие глаза.  
Молли знает, что с ним происходит. Они были близки ещё когда Эггзи кормил её с ложки. Росли бок о бок, воспитывали друг друга. Молли учила Эггзи ответственности, а он вырастил её смелой, совсем как мальчишка. Она ничего не боялась.  
Она ухаживала за братом, когда тот вернулся с войны. Уверенно делала перевязки – как только научилась? – будила посреди кошмара, гладила по щекам и целовала в висок. Эггзи часто просил её не уходить и невесело улыбался, вспоминая Молли на своём месте. Малышка выросла, а он как был дураком, так и остался.  
– Всё хорошо, – шепчет Эггзи. – Только сон.  
Один и тот же, всегда. Темнота и много земли. Духота и собственное сердце, которое будто одновременно бьётся слишком быстро и невыносимо медленно. Алкоголь и больной кашель, а ещё – небо: безграничное, чистое, честное. Единственное ясное, что только сохранилось на этой выжженной земле.  
– Однажды он прекратится, – говорит Эггзи вслух, но сам не верит ни единому слову.  
Молли тоже не верит, но всё равно соглашается, улыбается через силу и ложится рядом. Эггзи закрывает глаза и представляет на её месте другого человека, который никогда его не жалел.  
Эггзи живёт фантазиями с момента рокового выстрела. Он сочиняет себе другое прошлое, где не случилось войны, где Молли ещё не выросла и невероятно много смеётся. Мама счастливо глядит на неё, а Эггзи думает, какая завидная выйдет из малышки невеста. В реальном мире для неё нет женихов – все искалечены, сведены с ума войной, которая будто и не кончается в их снах и мыслях. Памятью недавние солдаты до сих пор в четырнадцатом году.  
Всякий раз, когда что-то падает, Эггзи вздрагивает – ему слышатся взрывы. Маме мерещится артобстрел. И только Молли будто бы ничего не слышит. Она спокойно спит рядом с братом, поднимает уроненные вилки и книги, без страха выходит на улицу. Молли живёт, будто и не видела войны, а Эггзи всё не хватает духу спросить, как ей это удаётся.  
– Хочешь, спою тебе колыбельную? – произносит она, сонно моргая. – Как в детстве, когда я боялась грозы. Снаружи была настоящая буря, мама плотнее задёргивала шторы, гасила весь свет, мурлыкала всякие песенки. Нам было так спокойно втроём. Мы не замечали сверкания молний и далёкого грома – голос всё заглушала Я больше никогда не засыпала так быстро.  
После грозы поутру воздух был необычайно свеж. Яркое солнце подсушивало лужи, чистое небо без единого облака будто сияло голубизной. Эггзи улыбается, вспоминая, и закрывает глаза.  
Сейчас – всё та же буря, и она тоже пройдёт.

Гарри Харт был врачом. Когда они встретились впервые, он был в замызганной чьей-то кровью рубашке, с алыми, не до конца смытыми разводами на руках. Гарри сидел рядом с постелью Эггзи и курил. Дешёвый дым тонкой струйкой поднимался вверх и пах просто ужасно, но никто почему-то не возражал. Это потом Эггзи понял, что едва ли не все, лежавшие в этой палатке были обязаны Гарри жизнью.  
Тогда Эггзи не знал даже его имени. Это был просто странный мужчина, выделяющимся на фоне других отсутствием какой-либо формы. Коричневые брюки, подтяжки, когда-то дорогие ботинки, очки в роговой оправе – он был чужаком в каждой детали, но вместе с тем был своим. С ним здоровались проходившие мимо медсёстры, переговаривались больные и раненые. Эггзи смотрел на него и думал, кем же может быть этот человек, что он здесь забыл.  
– Ты так во мне дыру прожжёшь, – однажды незнакомец остановился, посмотрел на Эггзи сверху вниз и улыбнулся, будто хорошей шутке.  
Так Эггзи выяснил, что у того были спокойные карие глаза, очень тёплые, светлые, но вместе с тем прошивающие насквозь. Мужчина изучал Эггзи – точь-в-точь, как его самого разглядывали всё это время – пристально и открыто.  
Когда он выдохнул едкий дым Эггзи в лицо, тот отшатнулся:  
– Нечестно.  
Смех незнакомца оказался приятным, гортанным, с едва заметной прокуренной хрипотцой. Из уголков глаз от улыбки разошлись тонкие морщинки. Засмотревшийся Эггзи моргнул.  
– Нечестным было выдумывать про меня сказки, не спросив, кто я на самом деле.  
Эггзи нахмурился: он не то чтобы давал волю фантазии – скорее, тщился логично объяснить присутствие здесь человека, настолько не похожего на солдата или даже военного врача. И всё же мужчина был недалёк от истины – теорий о нём Эггзи создал не мало.  
– Можете сочинить что-нибудь меня, – Эггзи только и смог, что развести руками.  
В ответ на предложение незнакомец рассмеялся:  
– Боюсь, я и так слишком много о тебе знаю, Гэри, – он опустился на пол, сел по-турецки перед больничной койкой. – Дело в том, что я твой лечащий врач – единственный врач на мили вокруг, если быть точным. Меня зовут Гарри Харт.  
Эггзи пожал протянутую руку. Ладонь оказалась мягкой и выдавала в докторе Харте человека умственного, а не физического труда. Мозоль у основания среднего пальца подсказывала, что её обладатель чаще держал ручку и скальпель, нежели лопату и кирку.  
– Можете звать меня Эггзи, - он понятия не имел, почему предпочёл прозвище настоящему имени.  
О коротком, насмешливом «Эггзи» знали лишь единицы, в армии – никто. Для сослуживцев он был Гэри Анвином, тихим, себе на уме сержантом. Эггзи существовал в полузабытом прошлом, где его друзья ещё были живы.  
– Можешь звать меня Гарри, – в тон ему ответил доктор Харт.  
Ещё одна странность – на войне не существовало имён. У солдат были только звания и фамилии: «Сержант Анвин, шаг вперёд!», – а этот человек обладал чем-то большим. В глазах окружающих его людей Гарри Харт оставался личностью, а не униформой с нашивкой.  
– Хорошо, Гарри, – Эггзи осторожно улыбнулся.  
Ему улыбнулись в ответ. Гарри вообще был странно весел для врача, на чьём столе умирали военные. Он был живым – в отличие ото всех, сражавшихся в окопах или тоннелях.  
– Нам нужно будет поговорить с тобой, Эггзи, о том, что случилось. Ты перенёс серьёзную утрату, справиться с которой под силу далеко не каждому. И я должен помочь тебе.  
Эггзи поморщился. За прошедшие две недели он уже не раз слышал подобные заявления, и все – почему-то не от калек. В этом отношении Гарри Харт был ничем не лучше любого из них.  
– Не буду тебя разубеждать, – проговорил он, будто подслушав мысли Эггзи.  
Но вместо слов тот услышал интонации: Гарри не собирался сдаваться, даже не попытавшись. Он словно знал какую-то тайну, которую был готов открыть только Эггзи. Жаль, если это будет очередная глупая истина, будто лучше лишиться ноги, чем жизни.

Иногда Эггзи вспоминает Гарри и пытается представить его в мирное время. Костюм с иголочки, качественные сигареты, начищенные до блеска туфли. «Оксфорды», – вспоминает Эггзи с улыбкой. Когда-то он мечтал окончить престижный университет, носить дорогие ботинки и источать сарказм. После встречи с Гарри Эггзи предпочитает свою сравнительно тихую жизнь.  
– Тебе что-нибудь принести? – заглядывает в комнату Молли.  
Она собирается в школу, мама уже на работе. Ещё пара минут, и Эггзи снова останется в одиночестве. Он смотрит на сестрёнку – пшеничные локоны, ямочки на щеках, – и качает головой. У него всё уже есть.  
Он слышит, как Молли уходит. Шуршит плащ, детские каблучки отбивают чечётку шагов. Дверь открывается, скрипит, закрывается. Поворачивается в замке ключ. Дом погружается в мёртвую тишину, и Эггзи закрывает глаза. Ему невероятно спокойно сейчас, в утренние часы между пробуждением и его осознанием.  
– Эй, Гарри, – говорит он в пустоту комнаты. – Какую глупость мы сделаем сегодня?  
Представить не трудно. Узнаваемая улыбка, морщинки, хитрый прищур неповторимо карих глаз. Быстрый взгляд на часы – впереди целый день, десятки пациентов, несколько спасённых жизней, а Гарри словно забывает о них. Он ведёт себя как мальчишка в свои сорок три, и Эггзи не знает, от счастья это или от горечи.  
Он разговаривает с человеком, которого не видел несколько лет – с того странного и рокового шестнадцатого. Эггзи больше не вернулся ни в тоннели, ни на войну. Его никуда не взяли, отправили домой отсиживаться. Гарри отвёз его до перрона, помог забраться в поезд, найти своё место и оставил там. То ли жить, то ли невыносимо медленно умирать.  
– Эй, Гарри. Где ты теперь?  
Он мог бы открыть свою врачебную практику в центре Лондона. Принимал бы сначала людей не самых богатых, но затем развернулся бы и прославился – Гарри действительно был прекрасным врачом, спасителем. Он мог бы стать известным хирургом с записью на недели, а то и месяцы вперёд, но Эггзи почему-то не верит в такое развитие событий. Гораздо легче представить Гарри в каком-нибудь баре: виски, всё те же дешёвые сигареты, джаз и разговоры с барменом по душам. Жить одним не днём даже – моментом – было бы вполне в его духе.  
Из него вышел бы чудесный бутлегер с собственным подпольным баром. Или старый курильщик опиума, толкающий его из-под полы. Он мог бы уехать с этого богом забытого острова на материк или на ещё более покинутый остров в Шотландии. Или остаться во Франции, отстраивать убиенную страну заново и праздновать мир на костях войны.  
– Эй, Гарри. А вдруг мы все уже давным-давно мертвы?

Взрывы не прекращались. Война продолжалась с короткими перерывами, в палатку привозили всё новых и новых раненых. Эггзи смотрел на них и будто видел себя со стороны. Потерянного и потерявшегося в этой бесконечной борьбе, лишённого всякой надежды, но отчего-то упрямо хватающегося за жизнь.  
– За что они сражаются? – спросил он однажды, когда Гарри устало прислонился к его кровати и закурил. – Если не умрут сейчас, то погибнут потом – так зачем же спасаться?  
Гарри даже не обернулся. Сделал долгую затяжку, сладко зевнул, потянулся.  
– Знаешь, что самое страшное в войне? – проговорил он. – Не смерть, не пытки, не плен – неизвестность. Мы боимся завтрашнего дня потому, что не знаем, какой сюрприз он нам преподнесёт. Мир или новую битву, жизнь или гибель, славу или позор. Хуже всего то, что нас пугают оба исхода. Мы понятия не имеем, что нас ждёт как без войны, так и с ней.  
Гарри вздохнул. Эггзи перевёл взгляд с его профиля на стонущего во сне солдата.  
– То есть, он хочет жить только потому, что ничего не знает о смерти?  
– Именно так, Эггзи, – Гарри кивнул. – Точно так же и ты трясёшься от неизвестности. Ты ведь даже не представляешь, как быть калекой, как поступать, куда идти. Ты думаешь, будто миру нужны только сильные люди, способные что-то делать, двигаться, но стремиться в будущее можно и мыслью. Вдруг в тебе запрятан талант дешифровщика?  
– Глубоко же он зарыт, – усмехнулся Эггзи.  
Мысленно он поаплодировал Гарри. Никому ещё не удавалось столь деликатно перейти от отвлечённых тем к одной и вполне конкретной.  
– Откопаешь, если захочешь, – пожал плечами Гарри и вдруг обернулся.  
Эггзи вздрогнул от резкого, неожиданного движения, но ещё больше – от взгляда, тяжёлого и пристального, пробирающего до костей. Гарри словно искал что-то, всматривался, добирался до самой сути. А потом улыбнулся и протянул сигарету:  
– Хочешь?  
Эггзи не отказался. Закашлялся, конечно, глупо согнулся пополам, а потом долго смеялся, отмахивался от заботы Гарри: «Ничего, я в порядке». Всё самое страшное уже случилось, и осознание этого факта дарило странную лёгкость. Перед Эггзи открывался весь мир, – хотя бы потому, что хуже быть просто не может.  
– Это называется просветление, – от Гарри, конечно, не укрылись даже самые неуловимые перемены. – Когда начинаешь понимать, сколько возможностей, сколько путей есть перед тобой. Ты волен ступать по каждому, способен вернуться обратно, заново начать отсчёт, а значит – ничего непоправимого нет.  
Он говорил так, будто сам пережил нечто подобное, а Эггзи всё смотрел на него и пытался догадаться – что. У Гарри Харта не было видимых изъянов или проблем. Он казался самым довольным человеком во Франции, но одновременно точно скрывал что-то глубоко внутри. Эггзи не сомневался: если спросить прямо, тот только отшутится, назовёт выдумщиком и ещё щёлкнет по носу, как мальчишку. Допытываться, добираться до правды нужно было самому, но Эггзи всё-таки не удержался, попробовал:  
– Кто же ты такой?  
Гарри предсказуемо улыбнулся и промолчал.

Сейчас Эггзи знает правду – по крайней мере, некую её часть. Гарри был слишком скрытным и не мог рассказать всё, но он был человеком. Ни один из этого низменного племени не способен хранить тайну достаточно долго, чтобы о ней позабыть.  
Гарри Харт действительно был врачом – причём, одним из лучших. Его называли хирургом от бога. Долгое время считалось за счастье попасть на лечение к Гарри. Но в тысяча девятьсот четырнадцатом году всё перевернулось с ног на голову, и операционный стол мистера Харта стал называться разделочным.  
Эггзи узнал правду почти случайно, незадолго до выписки и отправки домой. Был откровенно паршивый день. Очередное столкновение закончилось провалом. Полог палатки то и дело отодвигался в сторону, впуская внутрь солдат, носилки, раненых. Кто-то кричал, другие молились. Эггзи забился в самый дальний угол своей постели и смотрел.  
У Гарри руки были в чужой крови. Поначалу он работал в халате, но вскоре бесполезная тряпка была отброшена прочь. Сквозь мучительные стоны до Эггзи доносился ровный, но вместе с тем непривычно злой голос: «Скальпель. Виски. Игла. Прижечь». Гарри утирал лоб тыльной стороной ладони, смотрел на успешно завершённое дело и оборачивался: «Следующий, чтоб его».  
Он спасал людей, одного за другим, как когда-то спас Эггзи. Только сейчас тот начал осознавать, из какой ямы вытащил его Гарри, откуда достал. Сейчас он вытягивал оттуда остальных, балансирующих на краю смерти, воющих, плачущих, зовущих своих матерей.  
– И так каждый раз? – шёпотом, боясь и одновременно желая быть услышанным, спросил Эггзи несколько часов спустя, когда всё утихло.  
– Каждый.  
Гарри сел рядом с ним, сгорбился, согнулся, будто только теперь почувствовав всю тяжесть своей ноши. Он даже не поднял голову, когда в палатку влетела очередная четвёрка солдат. «Офицер ранен», – гаркнул один из них, и медсёстры тотчас засуетились, начали готовить воду и инструменты для операции. Одна бросилась прочь на улицу, подхватывая на бегу юбки. Гарри проводил её задумчивым взглядом, вздохнул и повернулся к Эггзи:  
– Прогуляться не хочешь?  
Тот не знал, воспринимать ли подобную глупость всерьёз или же как неудачную шутку. Прогулка казалась крайне проблематичной для лишённого ноги человека, но куда больше Эггзи волновало другое – офицер на операционном столе продолжал коротко вскрикивать, захлёбываясь воздухом.  
– Мне не доверяют спасать командиров, – проследив его взгляд, проговорил Гарри.  
– Почему? – Эггзи не удержался от вопроса.  
Гарри не ответил. Молчание затянулось, и Эггзи уже начал думать, что стоило согласиться на дурацкую затею с прогулкой, когда Гарри вдруг признался – самым неожиданным образом и в самом страшном грехе:  
– Однажды я убил одного из них.

Подробностей Гарри так и не раскрыл. Эггзи оставалось только строить догадки. В его мыслях романтичные истории о дуэлях перемешивались с суровой правдой войны, а Гарри поочерёдно выступал то злодеем, то благородным рыцарем. Как оказалось, Эггзи сильно его недооценивал.  
Он потратил не один год, чтобы докопаться до сути – найти единственного человека, кто знал правду из первых уст. Медсестру по имени Шарлиз – Чарли, – которой Гарри рассказал всё.  
Она не удивилась, когда Эггзи появился на пороге её дома, лишь улыбнулась и шире распахнула дверь. Усадила за журнальный столик в гостиной, полной выцветших фотографий. На нескольких был Гарри собственной персоной – ещё молодой, без очков, он смеялся вместе со своей подругой, от души хохотал, запрокидывая голову. Они были забавные и невероятно живые на этих снимках. Такого Гарри Эггзи никогда не знал.  
– Он много говорил о тебе, – произнесла Чарли, замерев в проёме.  
Эггзи не стал выяснять – что. Он не хотел знать, насколько Гарри был близок с этой женщиной, какие секреты мог ей раскрыть. Они дружили всегда, на войне, до неё, после, и наверняка всё время делились тайнами, даже самыми сокровенными.  
«Где Гарри сейчас?» – чуть не спросил Эггзи, но вовремя прикусил язык. Некоторые тайны должны были оставаться таковыми для общего блага. У других же истёк срок годности, так что Эггзи мог смело задавать свой вопрос о безвременно почившем офицере.  
Вместо ответа Чарли задумчиво цокнула языком и покачала головой:  
– Этот дёготь надо чем-то подсластить.  
Так напротив Эггзи оказалась не только чашка горячего чая, но и миска мёда, без которого, по мнению Чарли, некоторые истории слушать было бы просто невозможно.  
– Шёл первый год войны, – начала она. – Мы повидали уже немало смертей. Причин было много: кто-то погибал от заражения, кто-то от пули, кто-то от ножевой раны. Майор Кинг подорвался на мине, но выжил. Ненадолго, конечно. У него все внутренности были наружу, а глупые мальчишки надеялись, что командира можно спасти. Притащили его к нам, смотрели на Гарри, как на чёртова демиурга. Но он не был Богом или святым, хотя, возможно, подобрался к этому званию ближе всех нас.  
Чарли отставила кружку в сторону, откинулась к спинке дивана и вдруг мечтательно, почти по-детски улыбнулась. На какое-то мгновение она вернулась в то время, а может – в куда более далёкое прошлое, когда не было войны и стольких смертей.  
– Кинг был обречён и знал это едва ли не лучше Гарри. Он всё пытался что-то сказать, но другие офицеры шумели, и Гарри не мог расслышать ни слова. Я думала, именно поэтому он всех и выгнал. Хотел поговорить с майором в последний раз. Но сейчас мне кажется, будто Гарри понял Кинга уже тогда и вытолкал нас потому, что иначе мы бы стали соучастниками его преступления.  
Она могла не договаривать. Эггзи знал Гарри достаточно хорошо, чтобы догадаться.  
– Если бы не Гарри, Кинг умирал бы долго, мучительно, – Чарли дёрнула плечом.  
Гарри спас майора, а на него повесили убийство. В измене не обвинили лишь чудом, но всё равно умудрились лишить самого главного – возможности вернуть к жизни больше, ещё больше людей. Офицеры погибали на операционных столах, а Гарри Харт – человек, который знал, как вытащить их, – мог только смотреть.  
Эггзи закрыл глаза. Он знал об этой пытке не понаслышке. Глядеть, но не делать, не трогать. Быть рядом, но не иметь возможности даже попытаться. Вместо того, чтобы остаться с Гарри, Эггзи вынужден был уехать и тем самым его спасти.  
Глупые законы и предписание с каждым разом били всё больнее.

Ноябрь восемнадцатого года был одновременно больным и прекрасным. Германия капитулировала одиннадцатого числа – последней противостоящей страной, но осознание этого приходило медленно. Люди смеялись, бросая в небо шляпы, цветы, шарфы – всё, что попадалось под руку, и только солдаты стояли чуть в стороне, будто не обрадованные окончанием долгой войны.  
Эггзи встретил победу дома, рядом с семьёй. Мама плакала, сестрёнка дёргала её за юбку, а он смотрел в окно на давно заброшенный сад, но видел совершенно иное. Перед мысленным взором стоял французский вокзал: надписи на чужом языке, незнакомые люди, свист приближающегося паровоза и Гарри Харт с неизменной сигаретой в руке. Для Эггзи война закончилась два года назад.  
– Я тебя больше никогда не увижу, знаешь.  
В тот раз он нарочно не обернулся – только сжал пальцы Гарри на своём плече. Эггзи бессовестно, глупо, по-мальчишески мстил за взятое, украденное у него обещание. «Ты никогда не будешь меня искать».  
Англия запрещала быть двум мужчина вместе. Это считалось болезнью – это и было болезнью; невыносимой, неизлечимой зависимостью от другого человека, так безумно на тебя похожего. Эггзи не понимал, как подобное можно запрещать.  
– Увидишь, – Гарри откликнулся запоздало, будто долго раздумывал над ответом. – Ты же знаешь, Англия – удивительно маленькая страна. Остров, на котором не встретиться невозможно. Просто помни: когда ты заметишь меня на другой стороне улицы, то должен будешь отвернуться. Лучше прожить друг без друга, чем вечно в бегах.  
Эггзи мог бы с ним поспорить, но почему-то не стал. Удачным оправданием стал гудок поезда, как будто заглушивший не сорвавшиеся с губ слова. Он так и не признался Гарри, насколько на самом деле был в него влюблён.  
Другой возможности не представилось. Эггзи не столкнулся с ним ни до окончания войны, ни после – оставалось только гадать, что сталось с Гарри Хартом. Этим Эггзи и занимался всё свободное время: разговаривал с пустотой, называл её чужим именем и сочинял истории о враче, который всё же выбрался из оккупированной Франции.  
Разыскать Гарри Харта казалось сумасшествием. Когда Эггзи впервые проснулся с этой идеей, он долго кусал губы, мучаясь в сомнениях. Во второй раз обошлось легче – Эггзи был готов и встретил мысль во всеоружии. Долгие годы он отговаривал себя, сочинял тысячи аргументов. В ход шли обещания и клятвы, боязнь тюремного заключения и порицания – Эггзи всякий раз поражался собственной фантазии, она казалась просто неиссякаемой.  
Доводы «против» закончились в самый неожиданный момент, и в конце концов Эггзи убедил себя осуществить эту затею. Отрицая её разумность, он невольно придумал целый план по её приведению в жизнь, просмотрел расписания поездов, написал Чарли с просьбой сопроводить его. Он надеялся, что она откажется, и всё пойдёт прахом. Но в ответном письме значилось короткое: «Да».  
Да – Чарли знала, где искать Гарри Харта. Да – она поможет Эггзи добраться до него и сделает их встречу возможной. Да – она об этом не пожалеет, и Эггзи тоже не стоит жалеть.

Он никогда бы не подумал искать Гарри Харта в Дувре – так невероятно, удивительно близко. В годы войны Гарри не раз говорил о том, что не желает возвращаться ни в родное графство Кент, ни в Англию вообще. «Будь моя воля, жил бы на Шетландских островах. Лечил бы моряков, подхвативших простуду», – он называл такую тихую, размеренную жизнь благодатью. И Эггзи мысленно соглашался.  
Крупные торговые города им обоим казались неуютными, слишком тесными. «Там было нечем дышать», – вспоминал Гарри Дувр. Порой чудилось, что даже на войне ему лучше, чем на родине.  
Эггзи мог только догадываться, почему Гарри вернулся. Были ли тому виной родные, или французы решили избавиться от незваного гостя – Чарли так и не раскрыла этой правды, хотя ей наверняка всё было известно. По упрямству она вполне могла сравниться со своим другом.  
– Приехал да приехал, тебе какая разница? – наконец, не выдержала она.  
Они остановились на пляже. В ранний час здесь было совсем пусто, только бриз гулял над песком. Эггзи глубоко вдохнул свежий воздух, а выдохнуть – так и не смог.  
Чарли не пришлось ничего говорить – он узнал Гарри издалека, по одному только сгорбившемуся силуэту. Тот сидел у самой кромки моря, курил и что-то бормотал себе под нос. Расстояние мешало разобрать слова, до Эггзи доносился лишь голос, такой знакомый, будто слышанный только вчера.  
Чарли толкнула было коляску вперёд, но Эггзи жестом остановил её: «Тшш». Она послушно замерла и словно перестала дышать. Стало так тихо, что можно было разобрать, как выброшенные на берег ракушки скребут по песку.  
– Он счастлив? – шёпотом спросил Эггзи.  
– Как сказать, – пожала Чарли плечами. – Война закончилась, он выжил. По-прежнему не женат, если тебя интересует. У него дом в десятке метров от океана, собственная врачебная практика, зарплаты хватает. Ему спокойно, а в наше время это почти равно счастью.  
Если бы Эггзи подъехал ближе, размеренность рухнула бы в мгновение ока. Как никто другой, он понимал, что не сможет больше расстаться с Гарри. Только не дважды.  
– Спасибо, Чарли, – Эггзи ткнулся носом в её запястье.  
Гарри Харт поднялся и, быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, бросил сигарету в море. Эггзи тихо рассмеялся: «Какой моветон». И одновременно как в духе Гарри – быть добропорядочным среднестатистическим англичанином, но позволять себе маленькие утренние шалости. Эггзи подозревал, что курил тот совсем не табак.  
– Поехали домой, – проговорил он, глядя Гарри в спину.  
Тот шёл невыносимо медленно, будто готовый в любой момент оглянуться на оклик. «Ты уверен?» – потом Чарли призналась, что чуть не задала этот вопрос. Он мог бы стать роковым – последней каплей, которая заставила бы Эггзи отказаться от всяких благих намерений и нарушить равнодушную тишину Дувра криком.  
Чарли промолчала. Песок зашуршал под колёсами кресла-каталки. Эггзи Анвин закрыл глаза.

Гомосексуальные отношения были легализованы в Англии только в тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмом году. Когда это случилось, Эггзи должно было исполниться семьдесят два. До своего очередного дня рождения он не дожил каких-то три месяца.  
Он не знал, но Гарри Харт скончался двадцатью годами раньше. Гарри до конца своих дней жил на побережье Дувра и принимал пациентов в кабинете на первом этаже своего дома. Как и Эггзи Анвин, он никогда не был женат.


End file.
